


Prison Break

by Mintwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Graphic Description, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintwolf/pseuds/Mintwolf
Summary: The boy's get caught someone save them all.





	1. Caught

"Piiiiiiidge! Piiiiiiiiiiii-"

"SHUT UP WHAT!?" Pidge shouted back at Lance standing in the doorway of the lab, "I'm busy! Do you not see the reactor in my hand!?"

"Pidge. Ol'e buddy. Pal. Amigo." Lance slunk in taking a step with every phrase, "Compadre." She glared and his smiled turned down, "I'll stop now." She turned back to her work. Lance sat down beside her and sighed, "Ok but seriously I need some help with something."

"Ask Hunk, I don't have time for this."

"He said no..." Pidge turned to him, Lance tried his 'i'm sad pity me' frown but she just turned back to her work and ignored him. "Oh come on!" Lance got up and stormed out of the room. Grumbling he refused to go to Keith for this and he knew for a fact neither Allura nor Coran could. Or well Coran probably could but he also had a tendency to talk and end up telling people what Lance is doing when he doesn't generally want to.

He wasn't paying particular attention to where he was going and before he knew it he was in the hanger in front of blue. She sat next to the others quietly as ever. "Ugh. Blue my friends suck today. I'd ask you for help but I don't think you can." He sighed and turned back around. This shouldn't be hard. Both Hunk and Pidge were busy fine but it would ony take a few minutes it wasn't like he needed them for three days.

Allura's voice came over the speakers. "Paladins would you all report to the control room."

He had a week to figure out how this was gonna happen. That was plenty of time right?

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

"It appears a distress signal is coming from an unknown planet," Coran informed, "We need one of you to go check it out to see what's happening."

Pidge was twirling around in one of the chairs, "Why only one? That sounds like a bad idea."

"We thought of that," Allura cut in, "Coran will go with whoever volunteers but we don't want more than one of you going to make sure that if this is a trap of some kind there is a smaller chance you will get captured."

"The ship is also still damaged," Coran said, "I'm afraid if the castle gets attacked it won't be able to stand very long."

Hunk was actually under a panel behind the two aliens, "Oh yeah, definitely not, OW!" Hunk sat up banging his head as he did so, "Fuck..."

Keith was about to volunteer and they all knew it. Shiro however put a hand on his chest to stop him. "No, not you, Pidge you should go."

"What!? Why not I'm the fastest, if it is a trap I' be able to get out easy!" Shiro shook his head, "Shiro-"

"No. Green has the most stealth if it's a trap Pidge is the least likely to get caught in the first place, Red is fast but you have a tendency to get yourself in more trouble than it's worth."

The group stared at the two. Had they been fighting? Keith glared at Shiro, then Lance. Why was he glaring at Lance? "What'd I do!?" Lance was offended, "I didn't volunteer to go! If you want to do it I won't stop you damn..." Keith growled and turned away down the hall.

"Don't worry," Coran said, "Red is on lock down anyway." Before anyone could as why Coran kept going, "I'll get Green ready then. Pidge?"

"Yeah yeah coming."

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Three days had passed, minimal word from Pidge and Coran but it appeared the planet they had gone two did in fact exist it was just primitive. Their distress signal was an accident, the people had found an old ship and in taking it apart sent out the beacon. However, leaving it seemed was not allowed until the people had decided they could go. When that was no one was sure.

Keith's attitude hadn't changed, he and Shiro weren't talking. He was mad at Lance for some reason, Hunk was busy fixing the ship. No one was talking. There was no communication. Even Allura was avoiding conversation. And then the alarms blared.

"Paladins to your Lions!"

It was the Galra. Who else would it be? Shiro was screaming over the mic, there were too many of them and without Pidge Voltron was a no go. Lance wasn't sure what Keith had said but it had set Shiro off, "Keith this is on you you went out on your own and tried to attack without telling me and this is what happens! I don't want to hear it from you so sit down, shut up, and listen to me!"

Hunk went down first, Yellow stopped responding after getting shot in the side of the head, Hunk was over the coms, "Guys, guys help I can't move!"

"Coming buddy!" Lance tried to get to him but a different ship knocked him out of the way. Yellow got surrounded, "Hunk!" the big guy screamed and then cut out.

"HUNK!" All three turned for backup.

Keith ran into Lance, knocked each other even farther away, "Damnit Keith!"

"That wasn't me! That was you!"

"Watch out!" Shiro tried. It didn't work. There were two full fleets of Galra and four lions. There wasn't a prayer. Allura had been cut off from communication almost immediately The castle was useless. Both Lance and Keith got hit by the same blast. Shiro didn't know what happened after that.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Shiro groaned. Where was he? He slowly opened his eyes. They were dry, the scraping of his eyelids felt like sandpaper. It was dark, in the... cell? It was too dark and his eyes hurt he couldn't be sure. He began to sit up, sharp pains and cracking joints accompanied his rise off the cold floor. He was also alone in the cell. The others had to be around there somewhere right? "...Keith? Hunk? Lance?" No response. He slipped but couldn't catch himself. Where was his arm!? He grabbed at the stump. They took his arm? In his groggy state he felt his heart rate begin to rise, "Keith!? Hunk!? Lance!?" No one was answering. Where were they? The Galra wouldn't just leave them that was beyond stupid but where were they? Where was he? If he could figure that out maybe he could think of where the others would've been thinking. 

Feet were clacking on the glassy metal floor. Shiro watched and waited. A familiar face came into view, a smile stretching wide enough to show his sharp teeth. Sendack stared at the young man, waiting for something perhaps or just deciding not to say anything for dramatic effect Shiro wouldn't put the theatrics behind him.

Shiro finally managed to stand, "Where," he said unsteadily, "where is my team?" 

Sendack hummed, "the fat one and the halfling you'll see soon enough, the scrawny one is... well he's probably fine."

"Probably?" Shiro bared his teeth, Sendack was mocking him. 

"Yes. Probably." Sendack turned curtly, saying "Now then," there was a smile in his voice, "Go back to sleep Champion."

"Wai- AAAHHHH!!!" Shiro screamed. Electricity surged through his body making him slam back to the floor sprawling to get away from the pain. His screaming cut off, his throat tightening keeping the sound in. 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hours passed and nothing happened. Sendak didn't come back. Shiro couldn't find a way out of the cell. Not without his arm anyway. Suddenly he heard screaming. Someone else was there? Had they been there the entire time? Why were they screaming? He squeezed his eyes closed and rested his forehead on the bars listening. It wasn't a voice he recognized. Not one of the others. Not that he could have helped even if it was... The screaming was dying off. As it fell away he heard small taps. Someone was coming. No more than one... three? Three sets of steps. Shiro stepped away from the bars. A second later a Galra guard and two prisoners passing by him. Both prisoners had their arms tied behind their backs, and a bag over their heads. The first one in order rather short and small, the other tall bulky and thick. That one had a bad limp, the dark body suit almost black along his left leg.  

It took a second to click. "Hunk?" Shiro whispered. The big one immediately responded, turning fast in his direction just before they completely passed Shiro's cell. Shiro tried to watch where they went but even with his face squished up next to the bars he could only see so far. Shiro wanted to scream after them, but he'd been a Galra prisoner before, you shouldn't make connections known to the guards. Although he was pretty sure that was why the two were walked passed his cell in the first place. 

Silently he promised that he would find Lance, find their cells, and get them all out.  

"Champion," he heard from somewhere in the hallway, "please, come with me." The bars opened. He wasn't even sure who was talking at first, it was just a random guard. He was holding a pole in his hand but he wasn't sure what it was. Everything in him told him to run but he couldn't. He had to know where the others were first, he couldn't just run around who knows where only to get caught again and he wasn't going to leave them. 

It was then that he realized he couldn't hear black at all. He'd gotten so accustomed to her voice being in the back of his head whenever he needed it but it wasn't there. 

It felt like he'd been standing there for several minutes but it only took him a second to decide to cooperate until he could get everyone out. Or until he had no choice but to fight.

He took a few steps forward, passing the guard before he saw it. There was something spilling into the floor from one of the cells, he couldn't see inside but he had an idea of what the screaming earlier had been. 

They kept going, passed he didn't know how many cells, through the long hallway until reaching the huge panel of metal doors at the end. The door slid open to a flight of what looked like, never ending stairs. "March, Champion." And he did.

Saying it was a never ending staircase was a pretty close approximation as to what this felt like. It took forever to get to the top and when he did he wasn't please with what he found. A lush room with a bed and food, a giant window with two huge chairs in front of it and in one of those chair sat Sendack. "What is this, what do you want?"

"You wanted to see your friends didn't you?" At that Shiro rushed to the window. His theory was confirmed. Hunk lay bleeding on the tiled arena floor. Whatever injury he had on his leg from before seemed to have gotten worse. There were gashes all along his body and face, but he didn't look as scared as Shiro had expected. No, he looked furious. 

As the Alien came closer Hunk stood a little straighter. The teen lifted what looked like a club, face scrunched in a scowl. The screen above the arena zoned into his face showing him snarl. Hunk's eyes did not look like Hunks eyes. They were dark, almost black, and empty. 

Shiro watched as the two fought, shocked and scared and hopping beyond anything that Hunk would win. 

He did.

Hunk won, swinging the club over his head and into the temple screaming like a mad man as he did it. The crowd was silent for a second and then burst into cheers as Hunk looked up and around himself. 

"What... what did you do?" Shiro asked quietly before turning fast, "What did you do to him!?"  Sendack was leaning against his hand smirking. Shiro lunged, grabbing Sendack by the collar, "You fucking-!" Electricity again. He couldn't even scream this time, falling to the floor almost immediately. 

Sendack stood over him now. Looking down at him with satisfaction written all over his furry face. The electricity stopped letting Shiro breathe again in short rasping gasps. "Now now," Sendack said reaching down and lifting the limp man up by the head, "we don't want to fight in here do we?" Sendack dropped him again. "You've only seen one of them. Don't you want to see the other two?" 

Shiro couldn't answer, he feared if he opened his mouth he would just throw up. 

Sendack hummed thoughtfully, "We can wait. Take him back to his cell."

Shiro screamed internally, no! He wanted to see Keith! He wanted to see Lance what happened to them! Were they made into gladiators to! "NO!" he meant for that to come out as a command, instead it was barely audible. Sendack only chuckled as the guard who had taken him there dragged him out of the room and down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late I deleted this file 4 times by mistake and I FINALLY got to finish it. The second chapter should be up in about 2 weeks. I'm trying to keep a schedule of one update a week(sundays) however this includes any other fics I have so they'll alternate weeks. This week it will be this, next week monsters, Monsters will be finished by next week but I have another fic I'd like to start. ANYWAY, enjoy this new Chapter 1


	2. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but this is how they will probably be until the story really get's going. Enjoy!

Shiro stared up at the ceiling, he wasn’t sure how long it had been sense he’d watched Hunk fight. How long had it been since he’d had a drink of water. He felt bad, but he couldn’t think of how to save the others. He was too dehydrated, too hungry.

At least he now had an idea of where Hunk and Keith probably were. More than likely Keith was made a gladiator as well considering they had been together but there was still a possibility of doubt. 

And where was Lance in all this? He wasn’t in these cells, Shiro was sure of that, Lance would’ve responded to his yelling, and he was pretty sure Lance wasn’t made a gladiator but what did that leave him? Servant? Lance would make a terrible servant. He wouldn’t even hand Shiro the remote to their makeshift television when asked. 

Halfway through his thought Shiro remembered the last time he’d been sitting in the castle in peace. Before Keith had gone off without permission, before all this mess with the two of them had started and Shiro was just sitting in the lounge with Lance.

Lance had been helping Hunk in the kitchen and he smelled sweet. The couch was only sized for two so even if they didn’t want to sit together it was a bit impossible. Lance was talking about something he and Hunk had done back at the Garrison before they met Pidge, he looked so whimsical. 

Fuck what was he thinking about? It was like his mind had wiped itself clean. He couldn’t remember what he was remembering anymore. What was he doing? He needed water. Anything. 

 

Someone was walking down the hall, probably just another guard to check on everyone and see if anyone died since the last time they went passed. Shiro finally sat up leaning the back of his head against the wall.

On occasion different prisoners would pass by, most of them never came back. What were they planning? Why wasn't Shiro also in the Gladiator ring? They didn't want him to become the champion again perhaps. He grabbed the stump of his arm. It made him feel worse.

He was falling asleep, finally feeling a little relief creeping in. His head lolled to the side and he jumped. No! He couldn’t sleep, being here had made his nightmares so much worse and he'd woken up half hysterical at least twice. He rubbed his eyes and stood up dizzily. It took a moment for his eyes to clear, the fog to disappear. Sendak was standing in front of his cell. He hadn't heard him coming he must've dozed off for a few seconds, "What?" His voice was a croak.

"Come with me, Champion. We have Entertainment for you." Shiro didn’t know what that meant. Entertainment? More fighting? He followed Sendak silently as they walked through the base. They didn't go to the Gladiator ring, they went to the training ring. Actually they didn't even get in the ring. Shiro stood with Sendak on the side with two or three other Galra soldiers. 

"What are we doing?" Shiro scowled, "Why am I here?" He needed to stop talking he could hear his voice already going.

Sendak chuckled, "Do you not wish to see your paladins?" Shiro's eyes widened and he turned his attention back to the ring. When he did he felt something latch around his neck. "Can't have you interfering can we?" A red line attached Shiro's collar to Sendaks arm and he growled. Sendak smiled, “Yes, growl at me, make your place as my pet more believable.” Shiro looked away, cursing under his breath. 

The doors on either side of the room opened. Keith and Hunk got shoved into the ring. Shiro straightened. What was happening? Something was wrong. Keith's teeth were bared, "Keith!" Shiro yelled, "Kei-!" Sendak yanked on his collar cutting him off and making him cough. He looked up again. Hunk looked as he had in the ring during the last fight Shiro had watched, dark and nothing like his normal eyes. 

The guards took the two's cuffs off, letting them loose. Keith immediately ran for Hunk. "Keith don't!" Shiro shouted. Hunk wound up and punched the smaller one square in the jaw making him fly back a few feet. "Hunk!"

"Be quiet Champion. They cannot hear you." He looked up at Sendak then back to his friends. Why?

Keith ran forward again and the two fought. Keith was faster, but Hunk had always been their tank and heavy hitter. He could take a beating, whether he admitted to it or not, and he could deal one out as well. Within a few minutes Keith was bloody and Hunk had bruises forming on his face and arms on top of the other injuries the two already had. Shiro had hoped it would be over soon, they were obviously evenly matched like this right? 

Then the weapons were thrown into the circle. "No..." Shiro whispered. “Don’t!” He tried to step forward and a shock ricochet through him silencing him immediately. The electricity subsided, his body tingled but he could breath and that was all he could think about for a second before falling to his knees. 

“Do you want to see what happens? Or not?” Sendak asks calmly. Shiro couldn’t answer.

Keith grabbed a long sword, Hunk a Mace, and now they were really fighting. Hunk wasn't a weapons master, he could work his canon but a mace? He had done well with the club but his opponent before hadn’t had a weapon. Keith was winning. "Keith! Stop!" Shiro tried to cry out, he could feel his eyes getting wet. They couldn’t hear him, Sendak wasn’t going to let him fight.

And then Hunk's mace was knocked from his hands, and Keith slashed down cutting from shoulder to hip. "NO!"

Hunk's eyes cleared the moment the blow struck. He screamed in pain before falling to the floor unmoving. Keith's cleared moments later, taking in the sight of his friend, and the bloodied weapon in his hands, "H-Hunk...? Hunk!?" He dropped to his knees to check his friend, he was alive but... "No, no, no, Hunk!" 

A guard stepped forward, Keith in a fit of rage shot up, swinging his sword as he went. Crashing one elbow into the guard on his right he turned on his heels to cut down the one behind him. Keith made eye contact with Shiro. There was a split second pause, just long enough for a guard to shove one of the boom rods into Keith’s side. He screamed, there was a loud pop, and he was on the floor. 

Shiro couldn’t speak any more. His voice was gone, his through burned and his tongue felt swollen. He watched his friends get dragged off the floor unable to move. He forced himself not to cry or let his desperation show on his face.

Sendack yanked Shiro’s collar pulling and dragging him across the floor. Back out into the hallway Sendak kept dragging him as Shiro attempted to squirm and yell. 

Sendack drags Shiro down the hall and up the stairs through the doors and back into the lush room he’d been in while watching Hunk fight the first time. 

Leaving the immobile man by the bed Sendak stepped back to the glass windows. “Do you need a drink?” He asked putting a cup of pink liquid to his lips. Shiro could hear the grin in his voice. “Or perhaps something to eat?” Sendak bit down on something that snapped like a cracker. Sendacks small cackle made Shiro feel like he was burning. Finally the alien turned around to face him. “Well? Do you want any, or not?” 

Shiro only glared. Yes, yes he wanted it desperately but he refused to beg and he couldn’t get his jaw open anyway. Sendak walked back to Shiro’s side as he attempted to move back and away only bumping into the bed. “Oh, you want to lay in bed then? Is this really the time for such pleasures?”

What? 

“Tisk tisk,” Sendak latched his claws into Shiros hair, lifting his practically limp body up off the floor. “We’ll have time for that later.” Time for what? Time for what!? 

Sendak brought Shiro to the chairs, sitting in the bigger one and placing him next to the feet. “I have work to do” 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Shiro woke up to Sendacks pulling his hair. Had he passed out? He was no longer on the floor. He could feel the plush under his body. Liquid forced its way into his mouth, he only swallowed a small amount, coughing up most of it. Sendak kept pouring. Shiro couldn’t breath, there was water in his nose and lungs. He couldn’t stop coughing Sendak watched him struggle to get out of his grip, trying to breath, trying to stop coughing. He could hear Sendak laugh as the flow finally stopped. 

“What was that!?” Shiro struggled out. Whatever he was just given didn’t taste like water. It didn’t taste like anything he had been given before and that worried him. 

Sendak didn’t answer him, “Can’t have you dying on me. It’ll ruin all the fun.” Sendak tossed Shiro’s head aside. 

His body felt numb, vision was doubling. What was that? His throat was hurting. Someone came in the room, he could see them, except he couldn’t see them. They were tall, and broad, they weren’t human but that was all he could figure. “What are you doing?” Shiro tried to say, it came out more like a long incoherent mumble. “Sendak!?” They weren’t words. Why couldn’t he say words!

Sendak cupped Shiro’s face, his mouth was moving, Shiro couldn’t hear now either? Sendaks face got closer

Shiro woke up in the floor of his cell, as calmly as you would a normal nights sleep. It took him a moment to remember what had been happening before. Was he dreaming that whole thing? No he couldn’t have been he felt buzzy, he knew that wasn’t normal. 

He crawled to the front of hi cell to peer out into the hallway, there was no one there. He wasn’t quite sure what he expected. It was back to deafening silence he couldn’t escape from. 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Lance watched a guard drag Shiro off the bed. He knew this should bother him. Seeing his leader and friend unconscious and dragged away half naked out of the room but he couldn’t. He couldn’t process, it was like his mind was fogged over. 

The guard holding him up started to pull him along closer to the giant Galra they had all thought long dead. 

Lance never knew what happened to him when he left this room. He only knew what happened when he was here. This ugly ass, pink room. 

Sendak picked Lance up as he approached. Walking to the large chair in front of the window. He sat down, putting a limp Lance in his lap.

Lance watched the gladiators. Barely able to hold his head up. Periodically Sendak would feed him, or transfer water from his mouth to Lances. He was so bleary. What had happened to him to make him so useless. 

It had taken Lance a long time to even realize he was not wearing his normal clothes. Instead of his prisoners gard it was some weird fancy purple fabric draped across his shoulders and tied at his hip. What was this? A toga? 

Sendak moved his hands, the one on Lances thigh inched up into his drapery and the other squeezed at his ribs. Then he was standing again, his soft face in Lances neck sniffing at the perfume that had been put on him. Lance felt the bed under him, Sendaks body shading him from the yellow light.


	3. Isolation

The room was dark. Purple lights flashed making his head hurt, the wall behind him bitingly cold. He didn’t recognize the room. He hadn’t been there before. A Galra guard stood next to him. His mouth was dry, he couldn’t speak. His legs wouldn’t move.

A druid walked out of the wall. A table came up from the floor.

Hunk was on that table. He was naked and Keith could see that his belly had shrunk, the muscles on his arms and chest had gotten exponentially larger. But that wasn’t what he cared about.

Hunk’s face was bruised and swollen. The leg that had been injured since they arrived nearly a varga ago was purple now. The slash across his body had been closed but Keith could see it was nowhere near truly healed. Hunk was not conscious.

What were they going to do?

“Halfling,” the druid said, “You won your match to decide who would be the new Champion.” What? “Now watch what happens to those who fail.”

Keith wanted to scream. “Don’t touch Hunk! STOP!!!” But nothing would come out. Nothing at all.

The purple magic crackled from the druids fingers into Hunks broken body. He spasmed, knocking his head into the table, his whole body flailing like a fish out of water.

Large tears appeared on Hunks arms and stomach. The slash across his body reopening, Keith could see Hunk’s hair turning grey.

“STOP!!” still nothing came. Keith didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t move. The drugs they were given before matches always made him so numb afterward and now was not the time to be numb.

Hunk’s voice finally cried out. He still wasn’t awake, but it was the last reaction he could give. A scream that burned in Keiths stomach. Rage wasn’t a good enough word to describe how he felt, desperation and hatred filling and overloading his mind.

He had gotten close to Hunk, he had promised that the two of them would be fine, Hunk was his friend, he couldn’t lose one of his only friends.

Then it all stopped.

Hunk stopped flailing.

The magic stopped flowing.

Keith looked to the Druid. A face he loathed looked back at him.

Sendak had stopped the druid. He was smiling at Keith. Sendak said something to the Druid Keith didn’t catch. Then he simply walked out again.

The blood rushing in Keith’s ears drowned out any sounds, his heart beat pounding.

The magic started up again, only this time the wounds were healing. Hunks head lolled to one side. His face turning from bluish purple back to its natural, toffee tone was the last thing Keith remembered.

Keith woke up again in the dark black cell. It took him a split second before he jumped up, ignoring the pain in his body.

Hunk was laying a small distance away. The other two aliens that attended them were sitting around him, one pouring liquid down his throat, the other holding his head up.

The two aliens were Neru and Hon, Neru was purple and looked like a sloth, Hon a dark orange and red almost amphibious creature but with fur. Their sole purpose was to service the two “Champions”

Hon looked up, seeing Keith was awake he offered another bowl of water to him. He never spoke, but his gestures were obviously encouraging him to drink.

Keith crawled over, not completely able to stand. “Sir,” Neru said in his bright singsong voice. “Please drink.”

“How is he?” Keith asked ignoring the two’s suggestions.

“He will wake.” Neru shifted Hunks head on his lap.

Keith could see, Hunk looked healthy, but then he saw. The hair near Hunks bangs had turned slate grey. It threw Keith off, it made Hunk look old. So was this how Shiro’s hair had turned white?

Shiro. Keith had seen him. He looked thin, his hair had gotten long like theirs, he looked sick.

He had to get them out of here. So now he knew, Shiro was with Sendak, there was only one more person he needed to find and then. Then they could escape. Lance was in this base somewhere.

Keith waited beside Hunk long after Neru and Hon had left and come back and left again. Several plates of food would arrive at the entrance of their cell. Keith would pick them up, carry them to where Hunk was laying and would eat his meal, while laying Hunks next to him to eat when he woke up. Hunk didn’t wake up for a long time.

Hunks eyes opened slowly several days later. He felt nothing. He remembered very little.

And then he felt everything. A shriek left his throat. What was this!? He burned! Everything started spinning, and then there was a voice he recognized but couldn’t place.

He was starting to panic from the sharp and burning pains screaming through his body.

“Hunk! Hunk stop!” Hands shoved Hunk down, the contact making his nerves scream. “Hunk please!”

It took what felt like forever, but what was probably only a few minutes, for the pain to stop.

His vision wasn’t clear, he wasn’t sure if he was sweating or crying, or both. The face above him became clearer, Keith’s concerned eyes looked down at him.

“Hunk? Can you hear me?”

A scratchy sound came from Hunks throat, trying to speak.

“Here…” His head raised, he felt something soft under his head, and something touched his lips. Hunk automatically opened his mouth to let the liquid pour into his mouth. “How do you feel now?”

Hunk squeezed his eyes and groaned. He simply ached now. But it was a strong ache.

The sudden memory of Keith attacking him came back making him gasp and lurched forward. Turning on Keith Hunk back into the wall. “You- you almost killed me!” he croaked out. Keith reached for him but he flinched.

“Hunk I… I’m sorry…” Keith looked down, he didn’t know what else to say.

Hunk raised an eyebrow. The look on Keith’s face wasn’t one he was used to. They’d spent a long time cooped up together but even then he’d only seen that look one or two times. Looking vulnerable, or sad, was not something Keith did often.

“I’ll… go over there…” Keith started to stand, Hunk almost didn’t stop him.

“Hold it.” Keith stopped. Hunk wasn’t actually expecting him to stop so he didn’t have anything else to say for a couple of seconds. “I- you- well- uh…” Hunk scratched his head. “I’m not going to say it’s ok, cause I still don’t appreciate you nearly killing me…” Keith’s frowned deepend, “But, I…” Hunk tapped his fingers together, “I can’t be mad because…” He sighed deeply, “we were both… not us... and I would have done the same thing…”

That didn’t make either of them feel better.

“Not themselves” was an understatement. Whatever it was they got injected with before their fights it turned them into something neither of them liked. Neither were sure but they wouldn’t be surprised if they’d killed someone already. They couldn’t remember their fights, not fully, only glimpses in nightmares.

If they weren’t together they probably would’ve cracked by now.

After a long awkward silence Keith sighed, “How do you feel?”

“Bad.” Hunk had a headache. His body was sore. But that wasn’t all that hurt. “You?”

“Same…”

“What… what happened after our fight?” Hunk asked quietly. He only remembered a lot of pain. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to know, but he needed to know.

Another expression Hunk wasn’t expecting crossed Keiths face when he looked up at him. It was almost like he was going to cry. “You… I can’t tell you.”

Hunks mouth made a thin line, he really was going to start crying. Looking down he could see the new scars on his arms in places he didn’t remember injuring.

“Prisoners!” a sudden voice jolted both into standing. A guard stood at the entrance to their cell, “You have been called by commander Sendak.” The shackles around their wrists and ankles activated. If they argued they’d get shocked.

Keith growled, “What does he want!?”

The guard didn’t answer, Hunk screeched. Electrical currents sparked around him.

“Stop!”

The current stopped. Hunk fell to his knees. “Any more questions?”

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Sendak looked down at his two “Champions” with a small grin across his furry face that infuriated Keith. Hunk glared, a look that startled Keith. He’d seen Hunk mad, but this was a whole new level.

In this lighting the grey streaks in Hunks hair were more visible. That seemed to be what Sendak was smiling at. “I see the stress is getting to you.” he said, “Soon your hair will be just as white as your so called leaders now wont it. Should we try to make your entire head go grey?”

Hunk, who didn’t know his hair was changing colors paled. “What?”

A chuckle left Sendaks lips. Electricity crackled from Hunks cuffs then. Not enough for him to feel more than a prickle, but it was enough to scare him. “The four of you are more entertainment than I have had in quite a long time.” Sendak stood up, stepping down to them slowly. “Two champions might be better than one. Or I’ll just kill one of you if you get boring.” The two’s glares hardened. “I already have a pet, a slave, and now two very fun little gladiators I wonder how hard it will be to make you compliant like the others?” He was speaking more to Keith than Hunk.

Sendak raised Keith’s head, turning it side to side, “Hm. You seem less damaged than your friend.” He chuckled, low like a growl.

A boom rod jammed it’s way into Keith’s back, “Keith!” Hunk shouted just before another one hit him.

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Lance watched out the window. He was awake and mobile enough to move on his own. Sendak had left him not long ago, he didn’t know how long he was actually gone for though. Time escaped him now. He didn’t even know how long they had been captured. When were Pidge, Allura and Coran going to come for them? Were they going to come for them?

Hunk and Keith were gladiators. He’d watched them fight. He’d watch how animalistic his normally gentle best friend had become, how ruthless Keith had gotten. Shiro was… somewhere, he’d seen him too, several times. He didn’t know what Shiro did, what he was used for. None of them had seen him.

Lance couldn’t conjure up the emotions he wanted. He wanted to be sad, distraught, upset, seeing his friends the way he had, but the only thing he could come up with was disappointment. He didn’t even know what he was disappointed about.

He heard the doors slide open. The feet falling quietly along the carpet. A soft hand rest on his waist, rustling the thin fabric draped over him. A soft face nuzzle against his neck.

Lance kept watching the gladiators, paying no attention to the scratchy tongue starting to lick his neck. The big green alien, killed the little grey one, and Lance still felt nothing.

The soft hand cupped Lances cheek, turning it toward the face attached to it. The one red eye zooming in on Lances face. “You are very pretty,” Sendak said. A sentiment Lance had heard a thousand times by now. “You’re skin is too smooth, it’s almost as silky as the drapery you wear.” The furry mouth connected to his. Lance couldn’t help but feel like he was getting kissed by a dog.

The fabric resting on his legs began to ride up slowly as Sendak moved his metal claw across Lances thighs. He could feel the claws digging in, making long shallow scratched along his skin. And then he stopped. The kissing stopped, the touching stopped, Sendak simply sat back, pulling Lance down with him.

Silently they continued to watch the Gladiators. The unnerving nothingness beginning to hurt in Lances gut. Why was he so empty, why did he only remember what happened when it was in this room? The moment he steps in to the moment he steps out everything else is just gone. It bothered him in the back of his head, but at the same time, he still didn’t care.

Sendak was talking to him. He barely heard any of it. Something about Hunk and Keith, the “Champions”

“His hair is turning grey, a satisfying response don’t you think?” Who’s hair was turning grey? Lance nodded anyway. He couldn’t keep his head from lolling back onto Sendaks shoulder, he was tired. He was always tired. So… Tired…

The next thing he saw was the ceiling. He was in the bed again. He could feel the sheets over his bare body, he hurt. Good, he wasn’t awake this time. He would rather it happen in his sleep than when he could feel it. Although he also missed the feeling. It was one of the only things that reminded him he was still alive. It wasn’t worth it though.

Sendak was not with him in the bed. So then where was he?

He wasn’t in the room anywhere Lance could see. Had he been left in there alone? That was unlike them.

Slowly he sat up. His head was starting to feel clearer. He almost felt like he had emotions again.

Lance got out of the bed, not caring he was naked, and walked around the room. There was really no one here? The arena was even empty. He heard a door open, not the main door, he turned. There was an alien in the doorway from where Lance is usually kept.

Fear crawled it’s way into Lances chest. Why was he there? The alien stepped closer. It’s eyes looked glazed over like the Gladiator in the Arena. Lance felt a shiver. Why… why would it have eyes like that?

He suddenly missed his apathy. Panic was welling up inside him. What he thought was happening… wasn’t actually about to happen… right?

“Lance.”

He nearly jumped out of his skin. Sendak was now standing behind the other alien. Lance hadn’t even seen him.

“You’re main duty is upon you, Lance.” The cool way in which Sendak spoke put him on edge. The alien came closer. “Have fun.”

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Why? Why had no one come for them? Why were they still there? This had burned in Shiro’s mind for days now. Pidge, Allura, Coran, were they even looking for them? 4 of the 5 lions were somewhere on this base, was that not at least a good enough reason to come, if saving the paladins wasn’t?

He was mad at himself for thinking that. He knew the others wouldn’t just abandon them whether they had the lions or not. Not anymore at least.

The isolation was getting to him. Several days had gone by since the last time he’d seen Sendak, or another Galra, he didn’t want their company perse but the lack of interaction, lack of even seeing another living creature, was more than Shiro could handle. On occasion food or water would appear, but he never saw who brought it.

He still had not seen Lance, he didn’t know if Hunk was alive, where Keith was. It hurt. He was their leader, and he couldn’t even… he couldn’t even stand, let alone save any of them.

“Allura…” he croaked with what was left of his voice, “Please…”

Don’t pass out… not a agin… his mind was starting to fog from dehydration. He felt the need to throw up. No he couldn’t.

**_BZZZZZZ_ **

He was being dragged all of a sudden. Who was there? He couldn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t move. His ears rang loud.

The dragging stopped.

He felt cold. He felt naked.

**_BZZZZZZ_ **

Wh-?

_**BZZZZZ** _

His head was white noise

**_BZZZZZ_ **

There were footsteps.

“Help…” he whispered hoping whoever was with him was an ally.

**_BZZZZZ_ **

A hand touched his cheek. Was it saying something? He couldn’t hear.

Shiro’s too sensitive nerves made the roughness of the skin touching him almost hurt. The hand traveled from his face, trailing his neck, to his chest, his sunken belly.

Not an ally.

The rough pad of the persons’ palm cupped him uncomfortably. Rubbing the length slowly, it almost felt like it was scratching him.

“Don’t!” his attempt to be assertive came out more like a sad whine.

**_BZZZZZ_ **

A scratchy tongue licked across his chest.

From what he could feel, the tongue belonged to a very fluffy face.

**_BZZZZZ_ **

Something was hurting, something was moving.

Shiro stopped feeling after that. Everything stopped.

Water forced its way down his throat, he woke up hacking, his throat burning, water in his nose and lungs.

His limbs burned in a dull ache.

The water flow stopped. Shiro finally opened his eyes. A druid stared down at him.

There were other druids behind that one.

“What… What do you want?” Shiro asked. They, of course, didn’t answer. “Where are my friends!? What are you doing!!?” His energy was rising. He didn’t know if it was because he’d finally gotten water, or because he was angry.

The druid shoved something hard and cold in Shiro’s mouth. His eyes widened, it was a bit. Oh no.

And then pain.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Lance had gone limp. The Alien was still going, how long had it been? An hour? Two hours? The alien had ripped lined into his inner thighs, biting hard enough to tear flesh around his abdomen and collarbone.

He flopped a little on top of the alien, sweaty and hot and hurting. Bruises bloomed all over his body. Sendak watched. Lance could feel the thing buried in him expand and spurt and he was so angry, the apathy was gone, he was furious, this asshole had used his body, given it to someone else to destroy and just sat there smiling. He watched his friends kill innocent aliens, nearly die themselves and he was ready to kick Sendaks fluffy purple ass the moment he had the energy to do so.

You never will have that energy, a voice in his head said, you will be drugged again the second this is done and you will go back to not feeling a thing.

He dreaded that empty feeling. He hated it.

It was another few minutes before the alien was really done with him. He threw Lance off the bed. He felt his head bounces off the floor, his brain rattled. Lance was sure he could feel blood rushing out of his body, oozing from his tears, his cuts, swelling into bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Update! enjoy~


End file.
